Kenta Takashi
Playstyle Combat Ranged Melee Ki-Feats Unique Resilience Support Attachments Arashi's Fan (1) This model gains Ranged Defense (2) or +2 Ranged Defense Deep Wisdom (1*) - 10+ rice models only When this model makes a Wait action, it gains Iron Mind (1) and Force of Will (1) until the End phase. Greater Destiny (1*) - 10+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: ''"Greater Destiny" (I; P) - 2k'' * Once per activation this model gains +1 Ki Stat until the current action resolves. Glory of Combat (2*) - 3+ Melee and 10+ rice models only When this model removes an Enemy Model from play with a successful Melee Roll, it gains Ki Tokens equal to the removed model's Ki Stat. Healing Balm (1) This Model gains Heal (2) Kintoki's Salt (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: ''"Kinkoki's Salt" (A;P) - 1k'' * This model gains Strong until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Shiki-gami Guardian (1) - 8+ Rice Models Only When this model is targeted by an Opposed Ki Test, it may spend 2-Ki and discard this card to automatically sicceed an Opposed Ki Test. Snake Fang (1) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "''Gift of the Snake" (A; P) - 1k'' * This model gains Jump Up and Immunity (Poison) until the End Phase. Then discard this card. Vial of Raijin Breath (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "''Raijin's Breath" (A; P) - 1k'' * This model gains +2 Move and Fly until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Non-Soulless Only Attachments Elixir of Vigor (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: ''"Elixir of Vigor" (A; P) - 1k'' * This model's condition improves by One Degree. Then discard this card. Hotai's Coin (1*) This model gains; this model can re-roll 1's rolled for a test once per Test. If any of the rerolled dice are rolled 1's, discard this card. Jurojin's Ring (1*) This model may discard this to gain Last Stand until the End Phase. Shujenga Only Attachments Inu-gami Guardian (1*) When this model is the target of a Successul Ranged or Melee attack, it may spend 2-Ki and make a difficulty X Ki Test (X = sccess lvl of the attack) Rangaku's Scroll (1*) - 8+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: ''"Rangaku's Law" (A;Ta 8"; no melee/move) - 1k'' * Once per turn Perform an opposed Ki Test with Target Enemy. If successful, the target cannot choose or be forced to re-roll dice until the End Phase. Tsukiyomi's Eye Diamond (1*) - 10+ rice cost models only When this model performs a Ki feat it may spend 1-Ki so, until the end of the current activation resolves, the Ki's Feat's range is increased by +2". Terrain Hogo-sha Tree (1) - Impassable; Blocking; 40mm Models within 1" of this Terrain gain Ranged Defense 2" Spirit Catcher Wind Chime (1) - Unobscuring, 30mm Kami cannot move within 2" of this Terrain. A model in B2B with the terrain, but not in B2B or ZoC of an enemy model can perform a Simple Action and spend 2-Ki to remove this Terrain from the Battlefield. Event Amaterasu's Riddle (2) - Event ''Play after Ki Generation.'' Until the End phase models cannot gain or spend Ki tokens. Balance (1) - Event ''Play Before the Tactical Roll.'' Until the End phase, dice cannot be re-rolled. Hotei's Blessing (1) ''Play during the Starting Phase.'' Until the End phase, friendly models may re-roll 1's rolled for any test once per test. Pre-Ordain (2) ''Play at the start of the game.'' Roll 2d6 and choose one of the results. Any point during the game when making a dice roll, you may replace one of the dice rolled Synergy Alternative/s How to Counter Tactics Aim for the Center Despite no significant armor, Kenta is a tank who heads for the midst of the enemy warband where he will keep they occupied. Even if he commits only 1- dice to defense in a Melee Exchange, he is able to re-roll it (Martial Prowess) and its final result will always be improve by +1 (Parry). He can choose to use more, but this alone makes it hard for enemies to end him. Decapitate Them While Kenta is capable of Decapitating targets with Critical Strike Attack, it does cost him -1 MS to do so. Even so its worth while as any successful hit (even with an SL of 0) has a 16% chance of causing the target to die! This encourages Kenta to typically assign at least 1 dice to both attack and defense in any melee exchange, allowing you to be flexable with your remaining dice to either assure your chances of hitting your target or making sure you don't get struck yourself. Get Off Me! Critical Strike SHOULD be what Kenta is using in each Melee Exchange but, should he find himself reduced to an MS of 2 or less, use his other Special Push Defense (0) to prevent yourself being outnumbered and overwhelmed. Stand Against Your Fear Kenta's Rally won't give his allies Fearless, but it will end the Frightened state in a huge radius. This is very circumstantual and should only be used if multiple allies are Frightened. However it can quickly turn the tide by allowing your warband to retaliate with full control over their dice pools. You Will Regret That! ''Battle Hardened'' is a great Ki Feat which lets Kenta stay alive until the current turn ends and, if killed, has a 50% chance he will start the next turn with full health! As such, when he uses it, devote your MS pool to full attack to deal as much damage as possible (typically using Critical Strike Attack to try and get some decapitations) since dying may not be your end. Kenta can use this feat anytime you are the active player (not just when Kenta is the active model) but its use is limited to once per game, meaning it can't be used recklessly. Ideally deploy it when Kenta either: * Needs to kill some targets (wise enemies may not risk wasting attacks against him) * He is at serious risk of being killed himself. Attachments Synergy